<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Open Lion's Mass Effect Drabbles by OpenLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631201">Open Lion's Mass Effect Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion'>OpenLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's Drabble Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, too many tags to add</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories I had ideas for but never wrote due to one reason or another condensed into drabble form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aria T'Loak/Liara T'Soni, Cora Harper/Female Ryder | Sara, Female Shepard/Aria T'Loak, Female Shepard/Ashley Williams, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams, Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor, Female Shepard/Samantha Traynor/Liara T'Soni, Female Shepard/Tevos/Aria T'Loak, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson, Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard, Miranda Lawson/Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion's Drabble Collections [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Open Lion's Mass Effect Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Taste yourself for me baby,” Shepard whispered huskily as she eye’d up the glistening trail of cunt honey connecting Traynor’s raised finger to her glistening sex. The digit disappeared into the damp cavern of Traynor’s mouth as the communication specialist realised how good she tasted, “Told you…” Shepard smirked before bringing her eager mouth forward to feast on her girlfriend’s molten hot cunt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the goddess,” Liara gasped as she raised her hips to meet the commanders, the smooth toy sheathed fully inside her glistening azure. Shepard studied the young doctor, her face, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy, her soft lips slightly parted, her kind eyes fixated on hers, waiting for her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re perfect Liara T’soni,” she smiled and slowly began to move her hips, drawing a long whine of approval from the Asari.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ashley smiled as her wife went lip in her arms, the cool bite of the band around her finger pressing into her abdomen as she ran her hand through soft strands of red. She sank deeper into the damp sheets beneath her, adoring the way the other woman softly whispered her name in her rest. She owed Jane Shepard everything, her life on Virmire, on Horizon, Earth when the Normandy came to save her and Jane finally told her she loved her but most importantly she’d helped her find herself, challenged her views on aliens and her homosexuality and made her become the best version of herself, “Love you,” she whispered, kissing the woman she loved tenderly before joining her in sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That really wasn’t smart now, was it, specialist?” Shepard growled in her girlfriend’s ear, one strong hand groping a breast as her other found the heat between Traynor’s legs,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I think it was,” Traynor cried out as she turned her head and mashed her lips into Shepard’s, the commander smirking as she drove three fingers into the woman’s sensitive cunt, “Definitely a good idea,” Sam moaned, bouncing up and down on her girlfriends fingers and filling the apartment with the splashing of water and her cries of ecstasy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Shepard grunted as her back slammed into the wall, her cunt open for Aria T’loak to take her, ramming the pulsating blue cock deep into her womb. She kissed the dominant Asari with surprising tenderness as Aria fucked her in full force,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted to do this to you since you first walked into Afterlife,” Aria whispered into the sloppy kiss, bringing her hands to Shepard’s sides to help support her, the commander embracing her neck as the kiss continued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Liara grunted as another brutal hand came down on her fleshy arse, “So pretty,” the dominant voice whispered in her ear, “purple suits you,” she could only moan as a soft hand caressed her sore rear and gripped her breasts, “Your information T’soni,” a datapad was placed under her chin,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always a pleasure doing business with you T’loak,” Liara smiled, picking up the pad and turning to the queen of Omega, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise, remember my information rates are doubling soon,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking forward to it,” Liara didn’t care that she was a naked, bruised mess as she entered the streets of Omega, after all being used by the queen was the highest badge of honor on the station.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a better use for your mouth than talking back to us, isn’t it slut,” Shepard nodded, her tongue deep in councilor Tevos’ azure,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you dearest, if you need Commander Shepard to do something for you this is the best way to get her onside,” Aria T’loak smiled as she met her wife’s lips in a romantic kiss before her hips began their brutal pace and Shepard’s moans filled the room, the human loving life underneath the two asari.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurry uuuuppp,” Sara whined as Cora spun the handcuffs around her fingers, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patience dearest, good things come to those who wait,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pleeeeeeeasssssse,” Sara whined again, her childish voice infuriating as Cora slapped her jiggling arsecheeks,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad girl! S.A.M?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes lieutenant Harper,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Broadcast everything that comes out of Sara Ryder’s mouth to every room on the ship, no, the Nexus actually,” Sara’s eyes went wide in fear but her cunt grew hungry with arousal,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Ma’am.” Cora turned back to her girlfriend, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is going to be so. much. fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Told you she was a dyke,” Shepard smiled as Ashley reached her fifth climax of the night which Liara was eagerly licking from her fingers,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never should’ve doubted you, she’s amazing,” Miranda leant in for a chaste kiss before three of her fingers were buried in Ash’s oversensitive cunt,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shepard,” the submissive woman gasped, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes honey,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want to taste your cunt,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Shepard smiled and kissed her before straddling her face and groaning as Ash’s tongue split her open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jane Shepard moaned into the ball gag as she rode the sybian, her mistress bringing a riding crop down onto her chest, leaving thin red lines where she struck, “Good girl,” the dominant woman whispered in her ear, “you can cum now, slut.” The gag popped free from Jane’s mouth as the sound of her orgasm filled the room. The sybian still vibrating inside her as she went limp, only supported by the rope connecting her to the ceiling, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mistress Williams,” she gasped, earning a soft kiss from her dominant partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least let me get undressed,” Miranda complained as her girlfriend’s hands opened her body suit and revealed her bare chest. She arched her head back and twisted it, her girlfriend’s tongue gliding over her exposed throat making her moan before teeth sank into the soft skin and she hissed. Her lover sucked gently on the wound, making her moan as skilled hands slipped between her thighs, her cunt already soaked,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum for me cheerleader,” Jack moaned in her ear, the words enough to make her explode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Miranda screamed as her back arched, cunt spasming on the round head of the vibrator between her legs, “I’m fucking cumming!” Shepard grinned up at her, angling the toy to touch Miranda’s clit as she sucked on the soft skin of her foot, her own cunt exploding in sync with Miranda’s, as they covered each other in their release, their legs going limp and tangling together as Shepard replaced Miranda’s foot in her mouth with the toy, sucking it clean from their combined taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Liara moaned, sending pleasant vibrations into her girlfriend’s arsehole as she savoured the raw taste of Shepard, “Fuck. It feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooooo </span>
  </em>
  <span>good when she moans, fuck her harder Ash,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am,” Ash gasped, one of her hands wrapping around Liara’s slender waist as her other slipped into her azure, the Asari howling in pleasure as Ash rammed her arse harder with the oversized strap on. Neither noticed Shepard tense up, her cunt becoming a fountain before she passed out on the bed, Ash and Liara too invested in each other to take notice of their commander.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking rookie,” Jane growled as she spat in the other Spectre’s face, “you really thought you were the better Spectre?” She placed a kiss on the other woman’s raised calf as she fucked her harder, Ashley Williams breaking beneath her screamed her name before passing out. Shepard simply smirked at the freshly fucked bitch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey love,” Shepard reclined in her favorite chair, beer in hand and an old war film on the TV, fully nude as was custom in her brand new house, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The girls are asleep Jane,” her loving wife stood bare before her, “and I want you all to myself,” she smiled hungrily as Shepard spread her legs,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping you’d say that,” she took a long swig of beer as Sam kissed up her thighs,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck I’ve been thinking about you all day,” she confessed, pressing her mouth to her wife’s sweet sex,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too babe, but let's try not to wake the kids tonight,” Shepard stroked her wife’s dark locks and gently urged her mouth deeper into her core,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises,” Sam smirked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t tell you how much I love your body enough,” Jack whispered into her wife’s ear, hands on muscular abs and her nude body pressed against Miranda’s equally nude back,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me about five times a day,” Miranda smirked, feeling Jack’s lips nipping at her shoulder and groaning as her hands lay on top of her lover’s,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you tell me how much you like my tattoo ten times a day at minimum,” Jack countered, resuming her fervent kisses, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touche, but I’d prefer it if you showed rather than told,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can be arranged princess.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam groaned into the azure she was feasting on, Liara was easily the sweetest she’d ever tasted and the moans she was making were the sexiest thing she’d ever fucking heard, except for commander Shepard’s soft words of encouragement, telling her how well she was doing and how happy she was making the commander’s lover. She didn’t need to be told, Liara was doing a wonderful job between her own legs, reaffirmed by Shepard’s filthy stories about how she turned a young and innocent scientist into an absolute sex fiend. As she lay there, spent and covered in Asari cum Shepard leaned over to her, “My turn next, birthday girl.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it slut, keep touching yourself,” Miranda smiled at the slutty Asari in her shower,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please mistress, I can’t keep it up much longer,” Liara whined as she dropped to a knee,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s only been four hours love, give me another ten minutes please,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the water went cold after ten minutes,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a you problem, anyway I just need to finish with this lipstick then we can go for our double date,” Miranda turned and smiled at the desperate Asari, “I’m sure Jane will appreciate how stunning I look next to a slut like you.” She walked out of the ensuite and into the bedroom, “What the fuck!” The whole room was a mess and the bed was destroyed, two naked women lay panting in the centre, their skin red with bite and hand marks, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Miri,” the tattooed woman smiled at her lover, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got bored waiting for you and Liara, you’ve been hours,” the redhead smirked, able to see her wife passed out behind the shower glass, “you might want to check on her, we’ll order in, tonight,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I got all made up for you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t go unnoticed love, besides it’s gonna be so much more fun to make a mess of that pretty face,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, you win, how about Sushi, we can eat it off the Asari while she comes round,” the three women nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack struggled in the hardlight bond as the large, round toy stretched her open, “Fuck, I fucking hate you so much,” she gasped as she came again, coating the toy and the juicy thighs it was attached to, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you too,” Miranda Lawson smirked as she fucked the convict harder, making her moan despite her defiance not to. The bond shattered and Jack slumped to the floor, Miranda wrapped her in her arms,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really fucking hate you,” she kissed at her soft neck, leaving small marks,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Miranda whispered, kissing the top of her bald head and feeling the woman go limp in her arms.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed</p>
<p>If you would like to hear if you enjoyed any of these and which your favorites were</p>
<p>If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3</p>
<p>Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com</p>
<p>Have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>